


Broken Lips and No Promises

by KrumPuffer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys Kissing, Fights, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: Rough fingers foraging lazily over soft lips.  Stopping to explore the open skin in the corner, dried blood, the reminder of a fight well fought.  He wasn’t a fan of fighting, but he believed some things needed to be addressed, and when Ronan was around, fists were sometimes involved...
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 44





	Broken Lips and No Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2am_limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/gifts).



Rough fingers foraging lazily over soft lips. Stopping to explore the open skin in the corner, dried blood, the reminder of a fight well fought. He wasn’t a fan of fighting, but he believed some things needed to be addressed, and when Ronan was around, fists were sometimes involved.

Ronan Lynch believed in smashing in the face of red neck ass holes for calling out prejudiced slurs at him and Adam.

Adam believed in Ronan smashing in said faces, because he had had enough verbal abuse in his lifetime, and well—he knew there was no stopping Ronan, so he let it happen, and then he scolded him, and then he did this— _rough fingers on soft lips._

Their bodies were both completely naked, and a little bruised, some parts sore from the brawl, some parts sore from the lovemaking, equal parts sore from the weight of the world that seemed to constantly come crashing down on them. A barn. A college. A raven. A piece of shit car. An orphan. An empty bank account. And family, of different varieties.

Adam slowly traced his finger over Ronan’s split lip again, there was something about the feeling of Ronan’s broken body being available for him to love seemed like a religion in and of itself.

Ronan’s lips parted and the tip of his tongue met Adam’s finger: an invitation to enter--Adam accepted.

He slowly pushed his finger into Ronan’s mouth, and was pleasantly greeted with a tug and the slow suck of Ronan’s mouth—another invitation? Possibly to something more physical? There was a good chance, and although their bodies were strung out from the high of a parking lot brawl at a Dollar General store in the outskirts of town, there was always a second wind of energy that came from the idea of more intimacy between the two of them. 

Adam gently pulled back his hand, but not without Ronan giving a final pull of his mouth on Adams finger. Adam placed his hand back on Ronan’s chest and leaned in to kiss the tail end of the black ink on Ronan’s shoulder.

“Tonight, was insane man,” Ronan said.

“It was, and you know I don’t like you fighting.”

“Hey man, you fought too.”

“Only because I had too, next time we need to walk away, we could have got our asses beat, men like that are crazy,” Adam said, knowing all too well that there could have been a different outcome of that fight, and he only had one good ear left.

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean insane because we got into a fight, I meant insane because some people still feel that way about…” Ronan broke off, still not comfortable speaking the words—afraid saying it would scare Adam off.

“About us, two men, together?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, it's fucking insane.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I had grown up the way I was supposed too, if I would have ended up like those men. Like my dad. Full of hate, unable to love who I wanted.”

“Yeah, maybe. But you didn’t, so here you are.” Ronan said, pulling Adam in closer still.

“Here I am,” Adam said, reaching up to find his favorite lips once again, finding comfort at the touch of them, “No more fights Ronan, okay?” He said as he grazed the split again.

“I can’t promise that Parrish and you know that.”

“At least you're honest,” Adam said.

“I never lie.”

https://krumpuffera03.tumblr.com/post/634001776732995584/for-2am-limbo-happy-birthday-friend1-rough


End file.
